The Substitute
by Blamnie
Summary: 2D finds himself battling to save his sanity as he comes to terms with his unhealthy relationship with the cyborg, Some strong language. Oneshot. xX


_A/N: Hi, wow i haven't written fan fiction in a while._

_First Gorillaz fic, be gentle_

_Okay so i got the idea for this story from so many great Noodroid/2D stories on here and i was looking over some old song lyrics i wrote a while back and thought that they'd fit with 2D's state of mind. Hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz, they are the property of the wonderful Damon and Jamie. :( damn them!_

_Song: 'Monsters and Dragons' By me :D _

_btw, the story is told from 2D's pov except for the last part which is 3rd person._

* * *

The Substitute

_And it's getting harder to breakaway_

_But I'm suffocating if I stay_

She's there again, Just sitting at the end of my bed. She nonchalantly moves her eyes up to meet my gaze and flashes me a smile. From that second, I knew that she had me again. She always does this and she always gets through. She's relentless, whenever she wants me, she'll get me.

When I first set my eyes on her, months ago now, I could have sworn that it was my Noodle greeting me. I almost ran to her with open arms, I almost told her how much I missed her, I almost promised to never let her go again. But that was all it was, almost. She was almost my Noodle.

But in cold, hard reality, she wasn't. Just a substitute. Murdoc had somehow, in his twisted mess of a mind, believed that she would be a suitable replacement. He treated her as if she was human, pretending that this was perfectly normal. I guess that in time, my mind had failed me and convinced me that it was normal too.

So here we were; a pair of loonies with a metal friend, on a floating chunk of plastic. Isolated from the world. This was not healthy.

We would go on as if we were back in Kong. Murdoc would get shit-faced and throw whatever object he could get his hands on at me. And every so often he got a certain urge that a man of his libido would not be able to ignore. As a result he would have a few '_friends_' flown over and not leave his room for days. This left the cyborg and me, alone.

That's when she started to...change.

She seemed to be leaning new things, everyday. I'm not exactly sure what was going on, maybe she was picking up on Noodle's old habits. She began to talk like Noodle, act like Noodle. She grew...fond of me. I knew that I should have kept my distance from her. I shouldn't have accepted her. I should see her as an evil creation from a crazed Satanist. She was nothing more than a piece of metal that resembled my missing friend. Right?

But the migraines were getting worse. Under the influence of my pills everything seemed to blur and she seemed so real. It was so much easier to fall back into old routines.

_It's getting stuck inside my head_

_The broken promises instead_

One day, whilst dazed from yet another overdose, I heard the soft unmistakable sound of Noodle singing. I stumbled into the studio to find the cyborg sitting on the floor strumming her guitar and singing El Manana. We never played that song with her; she only knew the melodies from Plastic Beach. This was impossible. A string of thought made its way into my head, maybe this was the real Noodle, just…er...reincarnated. This could have been her all along, she could have been reaching out for me all this time and I turned her down. Damn…no more overdoses for me, they're messing me up.

"Stuart?"

I immediately broke from my thoughts, to stare blankly at her, noticing that she had become aware of my presence and stropped playing. _Woah, where did that come from?_ She had never called me that. I stood there for a second attempting to register the situation. Did I hear her say that? Or was I just wishing she had?

I longed so much for this to be real, for her to be real. I wanted the good old day's back, before all of this madness. I wanted the four of us back together; we would rely on one another. It was the way we functioned, fair enough, there were times when we almost killed each other, but there were times when we were unstoppable. God, I forgot how much I miss Russell. He would know what to do. He'd talk me out of these crazy thoughts and convince me that the cyborg was just a cyborg and that our real Noodle would one day come back, and we'd be together again. But Russell isn't here and I'm left alone with my own thoughts, and that's never a good thing.

The replica softly placed her guitar on its stand and made her way over to me, she stepped cautiously towards me, as if any sudden, jerky movements would cause me to detonate.

"Are you alright Stuart?"

There, she said it again. It was then that I realized I hadn't spoken or moved since she stopped playing.

"Huh?" I asked, forcing myself into focus "Oh, I'm fine fanks. Eh love?" I mentally kicked myself for calling her that, she wasn't 'love' she was a thing, an object, she wasn't capable of comprehending the concept of emotion. She snapped her head up to face me.

"What is it?"

"Erm, I wos wonderin' where ya 'eard tha name s'all" She looked at me, squinting a little, mimicking thought. "Ya no, Stuart, yew never used it before."

"I like it." She answered simply, flashing a teeth bearing grin at me.

As if she could like something. It was just another word in her vocabulary; I doubt that she really understood what it meant.

"Oh" I sighed and turned to leave, hoping that I would be able to shrug off this moment, maybe I could wash it off with a shower. The cyborg , though, had other plans. In a heartbeat she had a firm grip on my arm and stopped me in my tracks. I realized that this was the first prolonged physical contact I had ever had with her. Her grasp was tight yet her skin felt so real. Her hands were small and delicate and soft, just as my Noodle's once were. For a second I could have sworn that I had stepped back in time; that everything was okay again. I sighed once again and raised a hand to ruffle through my blue hair as I turned to face her.

"2D, would you mind if we watched a movie together?"

I was caught off guard, how did she know? It seemed as though the cyborg was picking up on Noodle's memories. I didn't think that sort of thing was possible. On impulse, I wanted to accept her offer immediately. Maybe I deserved a little break. I could watch a movie with her and pretend that she was Noodle and be happy for two hours or so. After all, the past few months of my life have been a living nightmare, with Murdoc's constant abuse and that damn whale. But I was afraid, if I convinced myself that she was real, I don't think I'd be able to let go of that illusion. I feared that if I said yes, I would be at her mercy forever.

"erm…"

_But I'm feeling solace in your eyes_

_Even if they're stained with lies_

She had a pleading look on her face. It was then that I noticed her eyes. They were an alluring emerald, the prefect replica. Somehow they still retained the sparkle of Noodle's own. Maybe I was imagining it. They were so convincing even though I told myself that they were synthetic. They somehow held sadness in them. I could feel my defences weakening as she seemed to be getting through to me.

"Alrigh' love, woteva ya want" I breathed, uncertain of what I was agreeing to.

I heard her give a slight squeal of excitement, when out of nowhere she wrapped her arms around my middle and embraced me in a tight hug. My instinct drove my actions and I found myself hugging her back, it felt…right.

"Oh thank you so much 2D-san, I'm looking forward to it!"

She then skipped to the studio doors before stopping and turning to wink at me with a large grin on her face. I blinked and looked back; a vacant expression crossed my unique features. I was not entirely sure what was going on at the time. It wasn't long after she left that I began to feel an immense pressure build up inside my head that signalled yet another migraine. I looked down to see two pills resting in my palm, and as quickly as they'd appeared, they disappeared down the back of my throat.

* * *

I awoke to a loud knocking on my bedroom door. After I had taken the pills earlier, I had somehow managed to get myself back to my bed before the drowsiness kicked in completely. The knocking continued, the sound went right through me and caused me to wince at the ringing in my ears.

"Piss off Muds!" Was all I could cough up in retaliation to the relentless banging on my door.

"Stuart" Oh no, she had gotten into the habit of using that name. "I've come to watch a film with you, please let me in"

I grunted and managed to lift myself from my bed. I stumbled across the floor and found a t-shirt and pair of jeans that seemed clean_, not as though she'd care, _I thought to myself as I got dressed. Eventually I made it to my door, tripping on various objects in the process. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for her visit, this was going to be hard.

I open the door with a fake smile occupying my face. For some reason, I didn't want her to be upset. What was wrong with me!? She couldn't get upset, could she?

She smiled back as I moved aside to let her enter my room. Once inside she made herself comfortable on my bed and tilted her head up in my direction.

"What are we going to watch 2D-san?" I winced slightly as all the memories of Noodle and I having the same conversation flooded back to me. I felt a harsh pang of guilt hit me deep in my chest. I was betraying her, I was replacing her.

_I'm captivated by the way you speak_

_Your overbearing, I'm getting weak_

I shrugged and picked out a film at random and passed it to her. She examined the cover and read the title aloud.

I jerked my head back to look at her. That voice. At least if I didn't want to _see_ the fake Noodle skipping through Plastic Beach, I could close my eyes and pretend that she wasn't there, But she always got me with her voice. It was something that I just couldn't ignore. It was the thing that drove me to the studio to arrange this meeting with her in the first place.

She placed the disc into the DVD player and turned on the TV. I watched her actions, she was familiar with the concept, however I don't remember ever watching a movie with her before, nor did I ever hear of Murdoc doing such a thing.

She turned to face me noticing that I hadn't taken my place beside her. She moved her hand to the empty space by her side and softly patted her hand to signal for me to join her. I was reluctant, but I couldn't see the point in battling her any more, I didn't have the emotional energy. Maybe I was finally succumbing to her. If this was surrender, it didn't feel so bad.

I slowly moved over to her and sat by her side. She pressed play and both of our eyes became fixated with the occurrences that were happening on the screen.

About halfway through the movie I seemed to have become so immersed in the action that I had completely forgotten about my situation and who I was with, or to be more accurate, _what_ I was with. My arm began to casually move on its own and wrapped itself around her shoulders, she moved into my side and I found both of her arms wrapped around me, as if she was hugging my side. I moved my hand up and down her arm as if I was stroking her. The synthetic skin was the perfect shield for the sinister metal skeleton that hid underneath it. My movements were completely involuntary as I began to pull the both of us back onto the bed. I convinced myself that I just needed the closeness. I had been so lonely and just needed something to hang on to, even if she was just the substitute. As I lay on my back with the cyborg in my arms I couldn't help but bury my face into her hair as my attention had completely shifted from the still playing movie to her. I felt myself beginning to drift into a peaceful sleep with a slight smile on my face.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt sick to my stomach.

I had risen to the sight of the cyborg lying by my side, her arms still embracing me. She wasn't asleep; I knew that she couldn't do such a thing. Yet she remained still as to not disturb me. My vision began to blur as another migraine crept across me, though I had a nagging feeling that this one was caused by guilt and horror. I reached for my medication; the movement alerted her of my consciousness. She shifted herself away to allow me to move.

I lifted myself up from the bed in order to create the greatest possible distance between us. As I swallowed the pills I somehow gathered the confidence to speak.

"Yew should leave" I stated plainly at her, wondering if she'd put up a fight.

I didn't even look at her, but I could hear her shift on the bed, eventually I heard her feet touch the floor. I couldn't help but turn to her as she made her way to my door. She stopped with her hand on the handle.

"I'm sorry" She spoke ever so softly, but it was enough to cause me to become overwhelmed with anger and frustration. I almost leaped over to where she stood. Suddenly I was face to face with her and found that I had shoved her into my wall.

"Don't yew say tha', yeh aint even got a clue wot it means!" I shouted, my voice cracked from the tension. She went to move but I grabbed her arms and forced her back into the wall again, her metal frame causing it to dent slightly. "Look at yew! Who tha 'ell do yew fink yew are?!"

She stared blankly at me, I could almost see fear in her eyes and I could almost feel her start to tremble.

"Walkin' round 'ere, actin like you're her. You're not!" My voice cracked again, this time due to the realisation of what I was doing. I was…threatening her, a machine. My head instantly dropped as I broke eye contact with her. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. But I kept my grip on her arms; in a twisted way I seemed to enjoy the contact. She tried to move again, this time I let go of her but I didn't lift my head to look at her. I heard her reach for the door handle again; I couldn't stop a chocked apology escape from my mouth.

"I'm sorry" I heard her stop, I lifted my head up to see what had stopped her. She was staring at me again. She moved closer to me, standing on her toes she moved her arms so that they were wrapped around my neck, I surrendered into another embrace. Every time I hugged her I could feel a part of myself slipping away. I could feel the memories I had of me and Noodle begin to fade. I hated it, but I was too drained to fight the cyborg at this point

_So I give up and hit the floor_

_My broken bones can't take any more_

She held on to me for what seemed like ages. Eventually she finally let go and faced me. As soon as we pulled away from each other I noticed that she was acting differently. My gaze shifted to focus on the strands of hair which she was now twirling around her index finger. Her head had tilted to the side and she was gazing at me with a small smile on her lips. I also noticed her feet shuffling on the floor. My faced twisted into a puzzled expression and she responded by lightly nodding her head. I couldn't understand, was she…trying to _seduce_ me?

She reached up on to her toes once again, except this time, no hug came. Instead I felt her plant a light kiss on my lips. She immediately pulled away and softly giggled.

"It is okay 2D-san."

I was unable to understand. _What the hell was that?!_ _This couldn't be happening!_I quickly lifted an arm to shift her away from the door and made a run for the lift. I frantically pushed the button reserved for the study, hoping that I would take me to my destination quickly. The last thing I needed was for her to follow me. I needed to think this through or even better talk to someone. Okay, so the only other person here was Murdoc, but that had to be better than nothing.

* * *

I reached the study only to be overcome by the unwelcome stench of stale alcohol. I heard a loud screeching coming from Murdoc that sounded more like a cat being strangled than singing. I moved over to the chairs, wading my way through a sea of empty bottles of bear, tequila and rum. I finally moved to be in Murdoc's view, he was sat their in only his underwear, again.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me" He screeched out of tune at me "Eh up faceache! Wadda yeh Want?"

I gagged slightly as the stench from his breath reached my nostrils, deciding to breathe through my mouth. I attempted to speak.

"Muds, I need ta' kno sumfink 'bout tha' cyborg"

He paused, taking another gulp from the bottle of rum currently occupying his right hand. I waited patiently for him to down the liquid and reply.

"What d'ya want ta know? I'm all ears. Now tha's a funny sayin' init faceache? I'm not all ears, I've got an 'ead an a body an loadsa other stuff too." He grinned and began to laugh at his own joke, acting as if it was the funniest thing in the world. I took a deep breath again, I could not believe I was about to ask Murdoc this, of all people.

"Well, is she yeh kno, able ta feel emotions an stuff?"

He blinked at me answering "Like wot?" Before taking another large gulp from the bottle.

I paused again, gathering the courage to speak . "Love. Can she love?"

Murdoc suddenly spit out the liquid that had previously occupied his mouth and began laughing hysterically. I waited again, unable to see the funny side. When he finally stopped I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Well?"

"I'll tell yeh wot dullard! Yer fuckin' off yer rocker you are! Of course she soddin well can't love, she's a robot yer twat! Ya make me laugh I'll giv' ya that, with yew it's like talkin' to a bloody six year old!" He began to laugh again and waved his arm in my face as a way of telling me to piss off.

I sighed and turned away. I should have known better than to talk to Murdoc about this, especially when he was drunk. I felt betrayed. Murdoc was supposed to be my friend, a shit friend yeah, but he was supposed to look out for me, help me in these situations. As I called for the lift again, I turned back to were Murdoc was sitting, silently hoping that he could call me back and help me out, give me some advice, anything. But he didn't. I felt myself suddenly longing for the cyborg's company, she could comfort me. I wanted to be back in her arms as I had found myself this morning. I metaly het myself again for having such a thought, I was sick.

I stumbled into the lift and pressed the button which would call be back to my room, hopefully she would still be there.

I was strangely relieved when I reached my room and saw her sat on my bed glancing at me with a comforting smile on her lips. I silently walked over and sat down in the vacant space by her side and rested my head on her shoulder, her arms were once again around me as she began to stoke my hair in a soothing way. I felt slightly at ease as my inhibitions slipped away from me and I pretended that it was my Noodle with me there in my underwater room. I just couldn't fight it anymore, I didn't want to. After all I could always find pseudo happiness with my substitute. I was finally hers. She had won.

_And I've taken all that I can take_

_So I shelter in a world that's fake_

* * *

Little did 2D know that his battle to keep his sanity had been lost a long time ago.

When he was sober, Murdoc had been watching the antics of the dullard and his creation the past few weeks now, his mouth was curled into a small frown and his glare was unfazed. He watched as his band mate would converse with the thing, and she would be virtually unresponsive. After all she was programmed to be the Gorillaz' guitarist and Murdoc's bodyguard, nothing more.

He sighed as it had become apparent that 2D had lost is mind.

The dullard had convinced himself that the cyborg had feelings for him.

All of the interactions between 2D and the cyborg had been inside the singer's head.

A figment of his imagination.

In reality, he was just talking to himself. Murdoc had been concerned for the vocalist's mental state since Noodle's '_death_' had caused 2D to become slightly unhinged.

After all, the replica was just a tin can with a circuit board where her '_brain_' should be and a mass of various wires where her '_heart'_belonged. In fact, Murdoc had only programmed her with a basic English vocabulary; she only knew 20 or so words.

Murdoc had let 2D suffer long enough, he needed help, he needed to get his friend out of this deep dark hole he had dug for himself. It soon became apparent that he needed the assistance of his two other band mates to pull 2D back from the edge.

Murdoc walked to his phone and pulled out a piece of scrap paper from one of the desk draws in his study. He dialled a number and paused to let it ring. Eventually a deep voice was heard on the opposite end.

"Russell, it's 'bout 2D… I need yeh help, we 'ave to get Noodle back"

_So I shelter in a world that's fake._

* * *

_A/N: OOOOO I do love a good twist. So what do you think? This is a oneshot but halfway through writing it I decided to leave it very open ended as I have an idea for a sequel, which will more than likely be a continuing story I've just got to get my ideas sorted out and think of a title. Hope that you liked it, even if you didn't, don't forget to review!!! :D_


End file.
